


The Tuba Cowgirl

by HaleyC4629



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Anthro Transformation, Childhood Memories, Formalwear, Gen, Instrumental, Music, Musical Instruments, Musicians, Performance, Performing Arts, Playing Musical Instruments, Polka Band, Singing, Solo, Special Night, on stage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyC4629/pseuds/HaleyC4629
Summary: Applejack has been learning to play the tuba ever since she was being switched from the euphonium when she was Applebloom's age. Now that she's been playing it for several years, meaning that she's an advanced tuba player, Applejack and Applebloom, an amateur euphonium player, have been asked to play in an all-girl brass band, called the Brass Beauties, with Pinkie Pie, an advanced trombone player, Rainbow Dash, an advanced trumpet player, and Scootaloo, an amateur cornet player. She has accepted the request and starts playing with them at almost every street they're assigned to perform. As close friends, they enjoy being with each other while playing.Now, Applejack is being asked to perform on stage at the Canterlot Auditorium, playing her tuba solo. But she isn't completely alone, because Octavia Melody, Watermelody, and Derpy Hooves are being asked to play their instruments on stage behind her, accompanying Applejack's tuba solo, and Sweeten Sour to conduct it. This is really formal and special for them, especially for their friends, and the Apple family.





	1. The Origin and the First Lesson

When Applejack was in sixth grade, she played the euphonium in the band of Canterlot Middle School. Mr. Song, the band director, was notified about her great amount of strength she was gaining, he asked her to switch to the tuba. Applejack did so and she had no trouble handling the tuba's weight, but needed to figure out the comfortable way to get to the playing position. It didn't take her long to find it and started trying out the tuba. Her playing surprised her band mates and also Mr. Song. Mr. Song planned Applejack to stick with the tuba throughout her entire middle school years. Three years later, Applejack was in ninth grade and was still playing the tuba in the band of Canterlot High School Ninth Grade Campus. When she became a sophomore (tenth grader), she was transferred to Canterlot High School, and her tuba playing was getting a lot better and better.

Now that she's a senior (twelfth grader), Applejack got used to the tuba's weight and was still playing it. She loved playing it as much as playing her bass and doing her farming for her family. Speaking of her family, she immediately thought about teaching Applebloom to play the euphonium, so she gave Applebloom her euphonium and received a new one from an old friend of hers. It turned out to be a great idea. Applebloom loved being with her older sister, especially when being taught a new thing she hadn't done before.

"I can tell yer excited about yer first lesson," said Applejack.

"Yeah," said Applebloom, "I never played a euphonium b'fore."

"Now ya can say that ya have," said Applejack with a smile as she got out her euphonium.

Applebloom got out hers, and they both sat next to each other. Applejack also got out her euphonium study books for Applebloom to practice on her own and to practice with her. She placed them on her music stand so they could see what piece they would be playing.

"Now, ya already know that we're holdin' our euphoniums," said Applejack, "And I guess ya don't know what it sounds like, do ya?"

Applebloom shook her head no.

"Well allow me ta demonstrate," said Applejack as she cleared her throat, got to her playing position and started to play a couple of tunes on her euphonium. She was not exactly rusty at it, but it had been a long time since she was switched from her euphonium to her tuba. After she was done playing, she could tell that Applebloom was confused a little bit and then started to explain the differences.

"Fer one thang, this here euphonium has a similar sound like a trombone," she said, "But it's more mellower and a lil bit bigger but several inches smaller than my tuba over there. Some people call it a baritone ta make it more simpler for 'em."

"Ain't it like a mini-sized tuba?" asked Applebloom.

Applejack chuckled a little bit. "Well ya could say that," she replied, "Anyways let's get back ta business. Since we have the same kind, copy my playin' stance." She went to her playing position.

Applebloom looked at her doing it and did the same. "Now what?" she asked.

"Buzz yer lips t'gether ta produce the sound onto the mouthpiece," said Applejack as she demonstrated the embouchure and buzzed her lips together in a sort of low pitch.

Applebloom tried doing so, but was having trouble putting it in that same pitch. Applejack demonstrated the same thing, trying to help her out. Applebloom tried and tried and tried until she finally got to that pitch.

"Now try ta play an F," said Applejack and then started to play an F.

Applebloom tried to play an F, but ended up playing a high B flat. She tried again and again until she finally played an F, with some help of course.

"A band teacher I was havin' at Canterlot Middle taught me some easy tricks when playing it," said Applejack, "But that's fer when yer able ta play any notes and rhythms without any trouble. He also taught me an easy song that should be able ta help ya get started." She began to play a short simple song she was taught by Mr. Song.

Applebloom listened to every note she was hearing.

"Let's take it easy a notch 'cuz yer new at playin' that euphonium," said Applejack, "Try ta play with me as I slow it down, note by note."

She started to play the simple song again, but this time, she played one note at a time so Applebloom could catch up and try to control her embouchure while playing. Applebloom was trying her best to follow Applejack while she was playing note by note, and she didn't give up. They played in complete unison as they were finishing up the same simple song. Applejack was not totally surprised but amazed by Applebloom's perseverance.

"Wow!" she said, "I wasn't expectin' that, but I'm very proud of ya fer keepin' on tryin' ta catch up with me!"

"All I did was that I was tryin' my very best," said Applebloom as she was hugging her with gratitude, "And I couldn't have done it without yer help."


	2. The Sound of Oompahing

The next day, Applejack had been doing her farming almost all day, which was tiring for her. However, she never was tired to make some music. She went up to her room and started to practice playing her tuba. Her tuba-playing sounded a whole lot better than before, even Granny Smith, Big Mac, Applebloom and Winona could hear her from down wherever they were. Winona went up to source of the incredible deep-toned music, and wagged her tail happily to see and hear Applejack playing her tuba. She barked a few times while she was still happily wagging her tail and laid down next to Applejack, who stopped playing and noticed her now laying beside her.

"I see that ya liked my tuba-playin' huh?" said Applejack while she was petting Winona on the head.

Winona barked as a reply. Applejack smiled and then continued to play her tuba, and Winona started to howl enjoyably. It's Winona's way of singing happily.

In the midday in an another day, they went up towards the apple orchards. Winona wagged her tail happily as Applejack took out her tuba and gazed at the peaceful view. She placed her mouthpiece to her lips and then started to play a heartwarming, tuneful ballad with the deep, dark tone of her tuba. The soothing breeze blew by as she was still playing, and Winona didn't bark but continued to happily wag her tail. The orchestral accompaniment started to play out of nowhere while Applejack continued to play the ballad on her tuba as she slowly walked towards the apple trees and looked up, seeing the red, juicy apples that were attached to them. Winona followed her, still wagging her tail but in the same pace. She remained silent and swayed her head to the beat back and forth. Applejack was still playing the ballad as an orange glow shined brightly around her. Her pony ears appeared on her head and her lower part of hair grew a long braid. The deep and dark tone of her tuba continued to sound out because of her amazing playing skills. She played the final notes and stopped when the orchestral accompaniment released in 4 extra beats in a chord. Winona soon started to bark a few times while Applejack placed her tuba down next to her and sat down and leaned against the apple tree she came forward to. Winona laid down on her left lap and snuggled up. Applejack smiled and petted Winona's head and the back side.

"Yup, she likes it alright," she said.

"Sis!" Applebloom called as she ran to her and then stopped, "What're ya doin' in that apple orchards with yer tuba?"

"Just 'oompahin''," said Applejack with a chuckle, "Ain't that right, Winona?"

Winona barked a couple of times in reply.

Applebloom laughed a little bit, taking it as a wordplay. "Anyways, Granny wants ya ta help 'er with somethin'," she said, "But she didn't tell me what in particular."

Applejack shrugged her shoulders. "She might be bakin' some apple pies again," she said as she stood up and got her tuba, "If that ain't it, then I have no idea." Then she started to play a couple of tunes on her tuba while she was heading towards their house.

Applebloom was confused as if there's something a tiny bit abnormal with Applejack, but figured that Applejack was just in a musical mood. Applejack played the final notes and finished playing when they were at their destination. Winona barked and wagged her tail happily, and jumped around Applejack excitedly.


	3. The Brass Beauties

Applejack, Applebloom and Winona went inside of their house and saw Granny Smith, baking some apple pies just as Applejack suspected. Granny went to Applejack and handed her some bowls and a wooden spoon, not noticing the tuba Applejack had with her.

"We needa bake some apple pies fer our customers this comin' weekend," said Granny, "Ya know, fer the Apple Family Reunion."

"Holy Macintosh!" exclaimed Applejack as Big Mac showed up beside her.

"Eeyup," he said as Applejack got spooked out by his appearance.

"Not you, Big Mac," said Applejack as she placed her tuba down next to the stairs and then went to get the items, "Get back ta bringin' some apples down." She got annoyed from Big Mac appearing out of nowhere every time she said "holy macintosh". To her, this was getting old, annoying and ridonculous. But then again, she realized what she said and smiled.

"Hey, I made it funny," she said, "Big Mac! Get back!" Then she bursted out laughing.

Big Mac, however, just shook his head slowly in disapproval. "Very funny, sis," he said, "Very funny."

Applejack tried to stop laughing and got the ingredients to help Granny make some apple pies. After she and Granny were done baking, they were bushed out, and so were Big Mac and Applebloom. Just then, they heard a knock on their door.

"I'll get it!" said Applebloom as she went to answer it.

There in front of her stood one of her friends named Scootaloo.

"Hey Applebloom," said Scootaloo, "Rainbow told me to get Applejack with her tuba. I didn't know she can play that!" She smiled at her and then got excited. "I bet it would take a lot of heavy metal muscle power and air power to handle playing it!"

Applejack smirked and said, "That's exactly what it requires," while getting her tuba, "It also takes a lot of experience and practice ta play it professionally."

"So how long have you been playing it?" asked Scootaloo.

"Since 6th grade," said Applejack as she was heading outside the door.

Scootaloo couldn't believe her ears, but Applebloom wasn't as surprised as her friend.

"Anyways, c'mon," said Scootaloo as she and Applejack were heading towards Rainbow's house.

While they were there, they heard some loud, blaring, bright tones through the door.

Inside, Rainbow was jamming out with her trumpet while she was waiting for Scootaloo to bring Applejack. She stopped playing when she heard a deep, dark tone of Applejack's tuba outside of her house. Almost immediately, she ran towards the door, holding her trumpet in her left hand. Then she answered it. "Great!" she said with an excited smile, "Thanks Scoots!"

"No prob," said Scootaloo as she went inside first.

"So, why'd ya get me?" asked Applejack, "Ya need help 'er somethin'?"

"Sort of," said Rainbow, "But it's a request from me and Pinkie."

"A request?" questioned Applejack.

"Yeah," said Rainbow, "I agreed to help Pinkie form an all-girl brass band, called the Brass Beauties. We need you to join us since we need a steady bass part. Pinkie would love it!"

Applejack didn't mind getting requests from her friends, especially from Pinkie. She was indeed dependable to them so she decided to accept Rainbow's offer.

The next day in the band room of Canterlot High, she, Pinkie, Applejack, Scootaloo and Rainbow were practicing their songs for their first gig. Then Rainbow felt as if something is missing.

"You okay, Dashie?" asked Pinkie, feeling concerned about her.

"Yeah," said Rainbow, "It's just that something's missing. I think we need some other girls who can play some brass instruments, but who in particular?"

"Applebloom's takin' euphonium lessons from me," said Applejack, "I think she might be able ta play with us, but she's a beginner."

"Me too, but somewhat an intermediate," said Scootaloo, "I mean I take cornet lessons from Rainbow. Maybe Applebloom can become an intermediate too."

Then Applejack thought about how Applebloom was progressing from the lessons she had. "Well, she might be close ta intermediate," she said, "But I'll have ta listen to 'er play and see how much she's progressin'."

After the practice session, she went home and heard Applebloom practicing playing her euphonium in her room. While listening, Applejack thought that it sounded a lot better than before, and she could bring Applebloom with her to the band room of Canterlot High.

Another next day, she did so. Applebloom started to feel a little uncomfortable since her older sister would be playing something else. She wasn't used to playing on her own yet, but was assured by Applejack that it's going to be alright. She wasn't too sure about that, but she would have to trust Applejack on this one. She's been practicing on her own, so that shouldn't be a problem for her.

"Hey, Applebloom," said Scootaloo, "I didn't know you play the euphonium until now."

"I didn't know ya play that lil trumpet," said Applebloom.

"It's a cornet," said Scootaloo, "It's a similar but smaller type of a trumpet, and it sounds pretty much like one but a little mellower."

Applebloom didn't know that either. That was two things she didn't know about in a snap.

Applejack, Rainbow and Pinkie began to do their warm-ups, and Scootaloo and Applebloom joined in. After their warm-ups, they began to practice a couple of songs together.


	4. Street Performances

The Brass Beauties kept practicing for their first gig in the streets across from Canterlot High, and in 2 weeks later, this day was the day to get to it. Today, they were going to be performing on the street where the malt shop was.

"Okay, guys," said Rainbow, "We're gonna be playing at least four songs."

"Which ones?" asked Pinkie.

"The ones we've played in the Rainbooms," said Rainbow.

"Which are...?" Applejack began.

Rainbow was bemused and a tiny bit annoyed when she had to be specific. "Uh..." Then she named the four songs she chose for this week.

A few hours later, they performed the songs in the street where the malt shop was. Mr. and Mrs. Cake heard them play outside and saw the Brass Beauties playing in front of their shop. They liked the music these girls were playing, so they asked them to play for them and the customers on their wedding anniversary. The Brass Beauties accepted the request and promised to do so.

On that day, they got ready for the Cake couple's anniversary performance at the same place. They felt honored to be doing this special event. When Rainbow cued the rest of the girls to play, she and they began to play their special songs for the Cake couple. The couple were touched by the songs and the customers applauded and cheered for the Brass Beauties.

Within the next few weeks, the girls performed in different streets, and then they'd have to play very far away from Canterlot High for their next gig. 

They performed in front of the fashion boutique, unaware that Rarity was listening to them. She didn't really care about brass music, but was curious about who was playing. When she opened the door quietly, she saw Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie, Applebloom and Scootaloo playing their brass instruments. That was sort of new to her eyes. After the performance, she went outside and saw the Brass Beauties.

The girls then noticed her. "Rarity?" they questioned. They didn't expect for her to be inside of the boutique, and thought she was somewhere else.

"I was here the whole time," said Rarity, "I just heard you playing your brass instruments in front of this boutique. Now if you don't mind me asking, why were you doing that?"

"Just for fun," said Pinkie.

"Just for fun?" asked Rarity as she was confused by that reason.

"Pretty much," said Rainbow, "Not really a big deal."

After the Brass Beauties were done performing on the streets far away from Canterlot High, they went to their homes. They had a blast from playing the songs.

The next few more weeks later, the new gig was already planned. They had to perform on random streets.

"On random streets?!?" Rainbow asked shockingly, "Pinkie, don't tell us we're gonna be going back and forth away AND across from Canterlot High just to perform!"

"We're not, silly!" said Pinkie, "We'll be going in only one direction."

They performed in different streets randomly and that took them all day just to do some street performances.

"What a day," said Rainbow, "I'm glad we're done for this gig. See you guys in the few weeks."

Then they went to their own homes. They were tired from performing on the streets and they rested to regain their energies.


	5. Applejack's Tuba Solo

On Friday evening, Applejack was still practicing on her tuba until her name was called from Granny's voice. She placed her tuba down and went downstairs. "Are we workin' again?" she asked.

"Nope," said Big Mac as he handed an envelope to her.

She was confused about what was going on, but she opened it anyway and inside of it was a special letter that said:

"Dear Miss Applejack,  
You're required to perform on stage at the Canterlot Auditorium. You'll be playing your tuba solo, and the string ensemble will be accompanying you. We've heard you playing in the streets and it sounded amazingly soulful and also deep and dark. We've planned the date for your concert, which will be in two weeks, and the time, 7:30 pm, dressed in black. You'll have to memorize your solo part we'll be giving you. We'll be looking forward to hearing you play in front of your friends and your family.

Sincerely,

The Directors of Bands and Orchestras in Music"

Applejack couldn't believe what she read. "Wow," she said, "That's really somethin'!"

"It sure is, dearie!" said Granny, "Ain't it, Big Mac?"

"Eeyup," said Big Mac with a nod while smiling.

"Any idea who they asked ta play in that string ensemble?" asked Applebloom.

"Nope," said Applejack, "But I might know who might've been asked to."

In 2 days later at Canterlot High, the intercom came on. "The following students please report to the principal's office: Applejack, Octavia Melody, Watermelody, Derpy Hooves and Sweeten Sour."

The five girls did as they were told and saw Principal Celestia in her desk. They received the same letters, but since Applejack already had hers, she didn't get one. Each letter said something different for the four of them. Sweeten's said for her to conduct the string ensemble, Watermelody's said for her to play the piano next to the string ensemble, Octavia's said for her to play her cello in the string ensemble, and Derpy's said for her to play the percussion behind the string ensemble. The four girls felt honored when they read their letters, and accepted to do their parts to accompany Applejack's tuba solo.

Watermelody, Octavia, Derpy and the rest of the ensemble were given their parts for the song and practiced very hard under Sweeten's conduction. Applejack was given her solo piece and practiced very hard as well.

Two weeks later, Applejack and the accompaniments got their instruments, and were dressed in black. When one of the DBOM members finished his speech, the accompaniments came in first with their parts and sat down in their chairs. Applejack and Sweeten came in last at the same time but were in different positions. Sweeten stood on the podium, and Applejack stood in front of her and the ensemble.

When everything was settled down, Sweeten and the ensemble waited for Applejack to play her beginning solo part.

After Applejack counted off mentally on her own, she began to play the beginning solo part in a cappella. When she was playing, the whole auditorium was filled with the deep and dark tuneful tone from her tuba. Some people in the audience were internally shocked by her amazing tuba playing skills.

Sweeten raised her hands up, telling the ensemble to get ready to play. When Applejack played the certain notes towards the end of her solo in a cappella, the ensemble watched Sweeten as she counted off extremely silently. Watermelody and the string ensemble began to play as an introduction.

Applejack started to play again, bringing out the melody of the song. Then she got into a little groove as she was still playing. She never made a single mistake while she was performing, and neither did Sweeten and the ensemble. Her fingers were flying when pressing each of the three valves.

Still playing, the orange glow suddenly shined brightly around her again, and this time she began to float. Her pony ears appeared and the lower part of her hair grew longer again.

The DBOM members were absolutely astonished about how Applejack played on her tuba expressively and the smooth groove to support it. They had never heard a cowgirl playing her tuba as expressive as she could before, so this was their very first time in their lives hearing and seeing one.

Mr. Song was there in the audience, feeling extremely impressed and proud of Applejack's improved tuba playing. His eyes were watering as she was still playing the song, and got emotional and also smiled.

Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Sci-Twi and Sunset were there too; also Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna. They couldn't believe their ears while they were listening to Applejack playing her tuba on the stage.

Soon the song ended, and the entire audience clapped, cheered and stood up, including the DBOM members, her friends, the two office sisters, and especially her family. Applejack, Sweeten and the stood-up ensemble bowed to them as a gratitude.

Afterwards, they went up to the refreshers and had some conversations with each other. Big Mac hauled up Applejack's tuba in her truck in the parking lot and went back inside.

"You did absolutely marvelous, darling!" said Rarity as she was wiping off her tears with a tissue, "Absolutely marvelous!"

"Thanks," said Applejack with a sincere smile.

Pinkie grabbed some of the sweets, including some apple fritters Granny made and brought, and ate them. They were as sweet as her musically decorated cupcakes she brought.

Sci-Twi and Sunset discussed about what classes they were going to be taking next semester. Fluttershy was a little disappointed that the animals weren't allowed to be inside or outside of the auditorium, but she got her friends to be with, and that was appointing.

"AJ played so awesome!" said Rainbow as she was talking to Sweeten, "I mean she's got skills! Pro skills! My mind was blown by that kind of a concert!" She was excited about the performance that just happened. She'd never forget that moment, even if she was having problems. Good thing she recorded the whole thing on her smartphone so she could watch it over and over again.

Applejack had a talk with the DBOM members about her performance. She was told that her techniques were superior, and was offered to be enrolled in Canterlot College whenever after her graduation from Canterlot High. She was given their phone number whenever decision would be made to do so. That was something she would have to talk about with her family and get some suggestions from her friends. At least she got a good amount of credit for her performance.

When Applejack and her family went back to their home, they were tired, especially herself, from all the playing she did.

"Ya did great, sis!" said Applebloom.

"That's fer sure," said Granny, "Ain't that right?"

"Eeyup," said Big Mac as he gave Applejack a smile and a thumbs up.

"Thanks," said Applejack as she was carrying her tuba to her room, "That was a lil exhaustin' just from a lot of blowin'."

"Speakin' of exhaustin', we better hit the hay," said Granny, "It's gettin' late."

"Eeyup," agreed Big Mac.

The four Apples went to their rooms and slept the night away.


	6. Applejack and the Polka Pack

Three months after her tuba solo performance, Applejack just got home from Canterlot High and saw something big with her name on it on the table. She picked it up and placed it down on the floor. The note was attached to it so she took it out and started to read it out loud.

"Dear Miss Applejack,  
We loved your solo very much! Because of your incredible tuba-playing skills, we need you to team up with us in our polka band and be our anchor. We'll tell you more about ourselves and this opportunity once you arrive with your sousaphone at the same place at 5:00 pm. We'll see you when you get there!  
Buckwheat, Dogwood, Pinecone, Treetop and Windmill"

"Wait a minute; that big thang on this table is a sousaphone inside of its case?" She didn't expect that to happen, but she felt honored anyway. "No matter," she said, "That's somethin' and it's quite an honor."

When it was already five in the afternoon, she went to the Canterlot Auditorium with her sousaphone as instructed. There on the stage, the five boys were anxious to see her.

"Well howdy do, Miss Applejack!" said the accordionist with many freckles on his face as he kissed her hand, "It sure is a pleasure joinin' us!"

Applejack blushed from his kiss on her hand. "Th-Thanks, sugarcube," she said. Then she sighed. "On the note, the five names are 'Buckwheat, Dogwood, Pinecone, Treetop and Windmill'. Which one of y'all's which?"

"We're just gettin' ta that part," said the accordionist, "I'm Buckwheat on my accordion, and these three're Dogwood on his drums, Pinecone on his small percussions, Treetop on his xylophone and Windmill on his bass accordion." He turned to his friends. "Say howdy ta Miss Applejack over here!"

The four remaining boys greeted her. Even though they're all distant hillbillies, Applejack is an exception.

"I see ya got yer Suzie over here," said Buckwheat as he pointed to the sousaphone that was packed inside of the case.

Applejack was confused by the term "Suzie" he used. "My 'Suzie'?" she questioned, "What in tarnation...?"

"That's what I nicknamed yer sousaphone," explained Buckwheat, "It's a play on its name."

"Okay?" Applejack said as she went ahead to the stage and opened up her sousaphone case. Inside there was the shiny golden sousaphone itself in pieces. She put it together and placed her mouthpiece onto her bit.

The boys were excited to hear her play some tunes.

"Why don't ya play some tunes on it?" Windmill asked.

"Yeah," agreed Pinecone, "It's excitin' ta hear ya play in person!"

"Sure," Applejack said. She cleared her throat and began to play on her new sousaphone. Her fingers were flying as she was playing on different notes and the deep and dark tuneful tone started to fill up the auditorium. Before the boys' eyes, the orange glow shined around her and she floated from the stage floor. Her pony ears appeared and her lower part of her hair grew longer with a braid.

The boys never knew how beautiful she was when she was transformed while she was still playing. After the short performance, they cheered for her.

"That was some darn toot'n there, Miss Applejack!" said Dogwood.

"Ya don't have ta call me that," said Applejack, "Ya can call me Applejack, AJ, Jackie er whatever."

"Well okay then," said Windmill, "Mind if we call ya 'AJ'?"

"Sure," said Applejack, "I don't mind. My friend calls me that almost all the time."

"Fine by us," said Pinecone, "Say, since she's the only gal who can play that well, why not she could have the spotlight? That way, the world needs more tuba solos. Also we'll be called 'Applejack and the Polka Pack', which has a catchy ring to it."

"Not a bad idea there, PC," said Buckwheat, "But first, we might need ta hear her sing." Then he turned to Applejack. "Mind if ya sing somethin' fer us?"

Applejack didn't see that coming, so she agreed and began to sing anyway. Her alto/contralto voice filled the auditorium like her sousaphone playing. After she was done singing, the boys were amazed by the passionate and soulful tone of her voice.

"It's official! We're makin' 'er our lead performer!" exclaimed Buckwheat as he and the boys cheered for her wildly.

Applejack smiled and appreciated the cheers from them. Now she would have to get some help to know where to begin.


End file.
